ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pull
Category:Terminology The term "Pull" is used to describe that action of bringing back a Mob/Enemy back to the party's camp or location. Pulling an enemy back to camp can be a dangerous task, the Puller puts themselves between the enemy and the party. If the enemy is too close to them, they will suffer damage at the hands of the enemy. This is why Ranged Attacks are normally desired/required. One person is usually declared (or asked) to be the Puller. Most often than not, a party member's job dictates if they are the Puller or not. Jobs such as; Bard, Ranger, Thief, Dancer, Samurai, Warrior, Corsair, Ninja, and Red Mage, are most commonly seen as the puller for parties. ;Various Types of Pulling * Normal Pull - This is the more common way to pull monsters back to camp. The puller runs out, tracks down a suitable opponent and uses a ranged attack to draw it's attention and proceeds to run back to camp with the monster in tow. *'Aggressive Pull' - Pulling by just running next to a aggressive monster and run back to the party camp, but the only thing is it will not be claimed and it can be taken away from another party. This is sometimes called a "ghetto pull". * Provoke Pull - When a suitable ranged weapon is not available from any party member, a warrior or pulling type job (see above) with warrior as a Support Job will draw the monster's attention with Provoke instead. This method does have certain downsides. Provoke will create instant Enmity with the puller, making it a little more difficult for the Tank to pull Hate. The proximity one has to be at to initiate the skill Provoke is much closer then a ranged attack weapon, this allows the monster to travel closer to the puller and has a good chance of damaging the puller. * Rest Pull - This is not a common practice (if at all) for EXP Parties. This type of pulling is mostly reserved for a Party or Person with High Level assistance. Aggro-type mobs will attack any and all players no matter their level (given that neither Sneak or Invisible are active) when they set down to rest. There are various reasons for this type of pulling. * Carby Pull - Summoner Job is typically used for this. Either Main Job or Support Job is fine. Basically, it comes down to the SMN Sic'ing Carbuncle on the mob. The SMN will do one of two things. 1. Let Carby die. or 2. Use Retreat. Letting Carby die, will give the SMN ample time to get back to camp. (Downside, possible for the enemy to gain adds. Using Retreat means the enemy is still focused on Carby and Links are avoided. :*Beastmasters and Puppetmasters can also perform a Carby Pull, however the recast time for their pet may be of concern. In particular, a Puppetmaster must be careful to immediately Deactivate the automaton after aggro, but before it can take any damage, to avoid the 20 minute Activate timer. * Magic Pull - Pretty self explanatory. Just like normal pulling, but with a spell instead. Usually Dia, Bio or Poison. This method can also be used to pull magic aggressive enemies at a ranged distance, taking care not to be in range of damaging AoE elemental magic. * Jump Pull - Dragoon is needed. Not used much, this involves the DRG pulling with their jump ability. Downsides, DRG has low defense, susceptible to much damage. Jump Has a 1 minute 30 second recast timer. High Jump has a 3 minute recast time. Note: These are not the end all be all types of pulling. Basically if you can get the monster's attention and avoid K.O. without taking way too long in between fights, then by all means use your form of pulling. See Also *Pulling Guide - Here is a guide to pulling. *Carbuncle Pulling: Guide by Kajiwht